


Her Name's Apple Jack

by DarkMistressXenon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMistressXenon/pseuds/DarkMistressXenon





	Her Name's Apple Jack

You and your family were new farmers in Ponyville, and were known for your famous oranges. You once lived in Mane Hatten, but the soil there was not rich enough to even plant decent oranges so you moved to ponyville. But so far Ponyville was a bit strange couldn't seem to find your gem stones since that purple unicorn with a baby dragon past you, and a strange pink mare jump about like 3 feet up in the air when you tried to ask her for directions then a Griffen tried attack you, when you accindently bump into her. 'This is the worst day of my life' you thought to yourself. Then you finally found your ranch. 'Finally it took me forever to find this ranch' you thought. "Hey Ol' grandpa orange! I'm finally finish with the grocery!!" You yelled across the barn. Then an old wrinkley orange stallion walk up to you "Ah ain't that old ya whipper snapper! Now just toss em groceries in the kitchen, your older sister Ruby orange will be waitin for ya!" He said as he walked back and sat on his rocking chair snoring. You walked in the kitchen and saw your older sister Ruby orange but you just call her Roobs for short. "Heya there Roobs, I got the gorceries here," you said. "Thanks lil'bro just leave them there so i can finish baking this here orange pie,". You nodded your head, just when you were about to walk out of the kitchen Ruby said "Oh by the way, (Name) have ya seen Cutie so far? He's suppose to finishing unpackin his boxes,"   
"Hmm, I guess I'll go searchin for the little guy then, don't worry Roobs I'll be back with Cutie in ASAP," you replied walking outta your house. "Thanks (Name)!" Ruby called out. You wander off for a bit in hope to find your little brother but there was no sign of him. 

"Ugh, where is he?" you said to yourself  
You suddenly heard laughter and decided to follow it. You peek over some bushes, and saw your brother Cutie! Playing with some other filled who looked about his age. "Well thanks cutie mark crusaders! For letting me be in your group!" Said Cutie.

"No problem dude we're always welcoming new members!" Said an orange Pegasus with pinkish hair

"Yep be sure to come to all of our meetings!"said a unicorn who had a white coat and purple and pink mane

But the other one stayed quiet. She had a tan coat, red mane, and giantic bow on her head. And a light blush dusted on her cheeks. The orange pegusus elbow her in the gut "Oof! Ah mean uh, h-here's ya cutie mark crusaders badge! Ah hope ya enjoy it," she said very shyly. Cutie then took it and putted it on himself "thanks!" Cutie said. Then all of a sudden you heard a yell "APPLE BLOOM, SWEETIE BELL, SCOOTALOO!!! Where are y'all!!!???"

All four of them flinch. Just then a beautiful mare who had light orange coat, lovely silky yellow mane, and a cute cowboy hat walk towards the little fillies. 

"And who might this here feller be?" She said turning her attention to Cutie. Cutie open his mouth to say something but you cut in. "He's my little brother, who should be helping unpacking boxes back at the barn," you said glaring at your brother.Cutie gave an embrassed yet akward laugh.   
"I guess I should be going then," cutie said walking towards the barn.  
"H-hey wait up Cutie, ah can- ah mean we can help you unpack your boxes, if you'd like?" Ask the tan filly. The orange Pegasus looked like she was about to abject but then Cutie replied "Okay! Sounds like a plan Ill race ya there then,"   
"Alright that's what I'm talkin about!" Exclaimed the orange Pegasus.  
"on your mark, get set......GO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the unicorn. And with that all four of them ran off .You were about to leave but a voice stop you. "I've never seen ya around Ponyville, are ya new around here?"ask the Orage mare. You turn to her and said "Yeah we're new farmers in Ponyville,"  
"Farmers eh? Well I'm also a farmer myself, me and my family run a farm called Sweet apple acres!"

"Sweet apple acres!? I've heard about you, you make Equestrias finest apples,"   
"Aw shucks, we're that famous?"  
"Yep!" You said. You looked at her, she was really pretty. Then you notice that you were just checking her out. You felt heat rush up to your face.   
"U-uh my names (Name), what's yours?"   
She smiled, then replied "It's Apple Jack sugar cube,".   
"Apple jack? That's a pretty name for a pretty mare- I me-mean," 'shoot!!'   
You thought to yourself, you were blushing a crisom red. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to-" But Apple jack interrupted you "Ah was thinking about the same thing bout you too," she said really shyly. You looked at Apple jack, she was also blushing very deeply just like you.  
"Wow... Really?" You ask.   
"O-of course ah do! Ah never felt this way, since.... Well since, since forever!!" She said looking down  
Apple jack was very cute when she blush. You couldn't help but lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek, but instead of a cheek kiss, Apple jack actcindently look up and you kiss her full in the lips. You quickly pulled away and said "I'm very sorry!! And oh would you look at the time, it's already past supper time and grandpa doesn't like it when it when I'm late, well I guess I'll see you later!!" Then you ran off. Apple jack was about to run after you but instead she touch her lips, it was still warm from the kiss you gave her. She than smile and murmured "Yep, he's a keeper,".

 

later after the years you and Apple jack became more closer to one another, you even met her friends, although the blue Pegasus known as Rainbow dash develop a slight crush on you. But you only got your heart set on a one mare, and her name's Apple jack.


End file.
